Sleeping Beauty
by AKA Hummer
Summary: You've been told the story of Sleeping Beauty. I doubt you have heard the real story. They said I was cursed, but the long sleep was a blessing for me to escape. My name is Rory, short for Aurora, and this is my story.
1. Rory's Intro

**Disclaimer. Sleeping Beauty does NOT belong to me. **

I suppose you've all heard the story of "Sleeping Beauty". How Aurora's parents held a feast in honor of her coming into the world. How they invited the three good fairies. How they _didn't_ invite the bad fairy. How she was given gifts - Beauty like a rose and voice of an angel. How the bad fairy comes in with a VERY dramatic entrance, as the third fairy is about to give Aurora her third gift. How she cursed Aurora on how she would die at her sixteenth birthday, yadda yadda yadda.

I've heard many versions of Sleeping Beauty. None of them correct, all of them ridiculous. I would first like to point out that if in the fairy tales, including Sleeping Beauty, didn't have any fairies to give them the gift of "beauty", then would the princesses still be as charming and beautiful? Yes, the whole "fairy give baby prince/princess gifts of beauty, grace, and a great voice" thing is utterly ridiculous. I'm not saying that fairies are ridiculous since stories are nothing without magic, but gifts like that are simply absurd.

Do you remember how when Aurora was hidden away in the woods with the three fairies? I think the idea of them ruining Aurora's birthday because they have to do everything the non-magical way is preposterous. The three fairies have been living "NON-MAGICALLY" for what, 15, almost 16 years, and they STILL don't know how to do tasks non-magically? I am truly astounded by their level of intelligence.

I also wager she would not have "fallen in love" with the prince if she weren't so desperate. I mean- she has been isolated from EVERYONE by her three lovely guardian fairies. No wonder she practically jumped the prince. For crying out loud, she danced with a ruddy owl. Doesn't that _say_ something?

One of the most important points is: What if Sleeping Beauty didn't have a perfect, yet sheltered woodsy life? What if she _wanted_ to sleep? What if she didn't want to wake up?

The point is, each and every single different story of the Sleeping Beauty is INACCURATE. My name is Rory, shortened for Aurora, and this is what _really_ happened.

**AN. Revised on 05/02/05**


	2. Rory1

**Disclaimer. Sleeping Beauty does not belong to me, yadda yadda yadda.**

I suppose it all started when I was born. My father, the king, was a power-hungry tyrant and my mother was a meek woman, afraid to stand up for herself. So when I was born, King Phillip saw me as another pawn to unite our kingdom with another to make our own nation richer. What is true about all those fairy tales is that there was a feast in my honor when I was born. However, it was really a barely disguised auction. It was similar to selling a horse. Or a pig. Perspective buyers would waddle up to my crib and peer down, trying to decide whether or not I would grow up to be a beautiful woman.

Of course, I didn't remember it. I hope I had spit at them as a baby. Or maybe when they picked me up, I coughed up milk all over their clothes. That would have been fun. But I suppose you are wondering how I know about these things when I said I don't remember it. Heaven knows my father didn't tell me. Nor my mother. Who then? I had a nanny/wet nurse that was also my (self-appointed) godmother. Ok, I'll admit it was my _fairy_ godmother. She was very kind to me, and gave me what little childhood I had. _She_ told me.

So at the feast, after the foreign kings had gawked down at me, they were seated at the banquet table. Naturally, now that they have seen what my father had to offer, they let my father know what _they_ had to offer. To make a _very_ long story short, they started telling my father what their kingdom is like. They either offered their sons as my betrothed, or themselves - which was absolutely sickening since at the time of my birth, they were already pruny fat old men. They describe how well their kingdom is doing. How their economic system was improving. How their trade was. What their trade was. The list goes on.

My father rejected kingdom after kingdom until he came to King Bartholomew. (I always thought that the name Bartholomew was amusing. Mew mew.) He had a trade agreement with India and/or China. He had a vast kingdom, and was _very_ rich. He had a son. Amanda (my nanny) said that he was as cold and cruel as my father, if not more so. So then, my hand was promised to King Bartholomew's son.

To the relief of my father, I grew up as a beautiful woman. I had few friends because they either feared my father, or they disliked me and was jealous of my "beauty" and intelligence. Most of them were all prejudiced. The "nice" ones thought I was snobby since my father was so horrible. The nasty ones didn't like me because they thought I would be a threat to their "nasty-ness" position. Honestly. The bunch of brats.

Seeing that I didn't have much of a social life, I was taught in all aspects (not that it really mattered whether or not I had a good social life). History, arithmetic, science, religion, geography, myths, etiquette, and dancing… The list goes on. These things were drilled into my head day after day as my father was determined to make me the perfect bride. At first, I didn't know why I was being taught these things. Women with knowledge were often looked down upon, seeing how they weren't good enough to learn. Either that, or we weren't smart enough. I overheard a group of men talking about women with an education. Apparently, women were too delicate for the hard work. They were afraid that all the knowledge would overwhelm us and cause us to have nervous breakdowns. I remember at that time, (I was eleven) I raised an incredulous eyebrow at the man's words as he continued to belittle the entire female population. I didn't know whether to laugh or be furious. Of course, my fury won out in the end as I thought of my peasant women friends that had had a bad time of trying to make it on their own just because they were women. Then I stormed off to my horse to ride to vent off my anger. I was so mad that I couldn't think straight. I missed all of my classes that day to brood.

When I returned that evening, my father was there to meet me. I remembered that day well since that was the day I learned of my doom.

"Where were you?" my father had asked coldly, staring down at me.

I gulped, and gathering my courage, I replied vaguely, "Out." I attempted to brush past my father. I didn't have a chance. He turned and grabbed my chin harshly and brought my face close to his.

"You will _not_ display such insolence to me." He hissed with anger. He tightened his grip on my chin and I whimpered unconsciously at the pain. Yes, this was my father. He released my chin violently, and I backed away instantly, rubbing the sore area, eyes wary. "Clean yourself up." He spat.

With a dramatic whirl, he strode away majestically, looking every bit the cruel king he is. I leaned against the cold gray stonewall, trying to calm my breathing and steady my pounding heartbeat. After a minute or so, I shakily made my way up the stairs.

When I reached my room, I saw Amanda dusting my bookshelf. She straightened and turned around when she heard me come in. One look at my pale face and she quickly made her way towards me.

"What's the matter, Child?" she asked in concern.

I blinked rapidly and shook my head, reluctant to tell her although I didn't know why. Amanda raised an eyebrow but had luckily decided not to push it. "I need to get cleaned up," I finally got out. She nodded. She helped me bathe and dressed me in my dinner gown, helping me get ready.

As I walked down the stairs to the dining hall, my stomach clenched nervously because of the premonition I had distantly felt in my mind. My mother and father were seated at the head of the table with their "close" advisors sitting near them. My father barely glanced up as I sat myself in my usual seat, which was diagonally across from him - _coincidentally_ the farthest away I can sit without seeming rude.

A few minutes after I started eating, my father tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "I would like to announce the upcoming of a ball." He waited impatiently for the curious yet excited murmurs to die down. They didn't. He shot a glare at everyone. Silence. I silently wondered if he would let me learn that from him.

"As you know, your princess, Aurora, has grown up to be a fine young lady," I chanced a look up at him warily only to find that he wasn't looking at me at all. I looked around the table to make sure that he was talking about me. Right. Other people were glancing at me.

Okay, I still don't understand.

"As most of you know, my daughter was betrothed to Prince Edward, son of King Bartholomew since she was but a babe-" Oh. Right. Wait, _WHAT_! Thoughts similar to those continued to whirl inside my head in a dizzying speed. There were also a lot of oaths included in said thoughts that I used that I overheard the stable boys using.

"To let them get acquainted with each other," he had a suggestive tone as he spared me a glance, "I have decided to throw a ball. Please dress in your best, and…" the rest was a blur as I felt the little food I had in my stomach churn. Actually, it was grinding my stomach. I had gallantly fought down my bile as I choked on the shrimp I was chewing on before my father made the speech.

I remembered I picked up my goblet as if to take a drink and… gasp Pity… The shrimp must have slipped from my tongue. What a shame. I resisted the urge to hurl the rest of my stomach in the goblet. My father was still talking, but all I heard was the blood rushing to my ears. I absently rearranged and minced my food to look like I ate. I think my eyes were bulging and glassy-eyed at that time. I believed to have completed the picture, I could have foamed at the mouth.

I still remembered the thoughts that I had. Why didn't he tell me? So that means I never had a choice? Why didn't Mother tell me? Will I never have a choice? Will my betrothed be cruel? And by the name of Lucifer, why didn't _Amanda_ tell me? I slammed down my napkin and stood up abruptly. Every head turned to look at me.

"M-may I be excused?" I pleaded faintly. Father gave a tight-lipped nod.

After I gotten into my room, I had gotten into the biggest temper tantrum I have ever had the misfortune of having, complete with crying, wailing, yelling, screaming, throwing, stomping, and more.

But it truly felt like the end of the world. I felt lonely and helpless. I wanted to run away. Hell, I wanted to die. I guess it was from that point on that I started using profanities. Wait, what's that you said? You want to go back to the words, "I felt _lonely_ and helpless?" _Well_. All right, then. One of my closest friends in the world at that time was Amanda, my self-appointed godmother. Unfortunately, she was the very same one who I felt betrayed by. She _knew_ about my betrothal. She knew. And she didn't tell me. To hell with the king's orders to not inform the ignorant princess. She was my friend. And being a friend comes first before anything. If I knew some big secret about her- damn, that brings me to my next point. The secret isn't even hers. It was about _me_. I deserved to know. Didn't being my friend mean anything?

The knowledge about my nanny's betrayal had hit me almost as hard as the betrothal. Of course, I was still furious beyond belief. The morning after I found out, I went for another ride on my horse. For some reason, a spontaneous instance of pity had overcome my father, and he let me miss my classes that day. As I was riding Winton, my "faithful steed", I started thinking. Dangerous, I know. But I had to, honestly.

_I still can't believe this._

_Better start believing, Princess. _

_What should I do? Wait… what CAN I do?_

_You could accept it. _

…

_Okay, that sounded less asinine when I was thinking it. _

_Wait… I can think inside my thoughts? Erm. Right. Okay… Got any more ideas?_

_Maybe the prince would be the man of your dreams? You know, devastatingly handsome, sweet, charming…_

_Oh! You mean like how Father is the most merciful and kindest king history has ever seen? _

_Ch. No need for such cheek and sarcasm. But there _is _a chance. _

_Indeed- a very slim one. _

_You COULD try to run away._

_I COULD try to kill myself._

_I'll pretend you didn't make that comment._

_Suit yourself._

_It couldn't be THAT hard… I mean, you hear of stories in bards' ballads on how defiant princesses would run away to a small sweet forest, build a small sweet cottage, and raise small sweet goats._

_Yeah, and she will live happily ever after with her small sweet seventy-two cats until she dies and that's when said small sweet cats will devour their mistress' rotting corpse. _

_Thank you, Princess, for that utterly distasteful and morbid picture you painted lovingly for me._

_You are so very welcome. _

_Wait, hold on... what was it I said? Defiant... YES! This JUST might work! Be defiant! _

_You go to your classes since it IS important, but don't step into your "perfect princess" shoes! Pretend you don't understand. In your etiquette and dance lessons, pretend to be clumsy. In your other classes, pretend to be daft. During your classes, pretend to be not paying attention. Go out riding everyday, get your dresses torn and dirty. Learn swordfight. Learn the bow and arrow. Make a mess out of your stitching everyday and prick yourself!_

_But what if Father punishes me?_

_Hmm… you've got a point there. _

_And what should I do for the ball? _

_I know! Forget all that I've said earlier… You SHOULD step into your "perfect princess" shoes..._

_...in front of your FATHER. _

_I'm guessing that the key words are "in front of your father"?_

_Precisely. Learn your lessons. Perfect your dances and etiquette. Convince your father that you are the perfect bride. But... in front of your prince, make him hate you so he convinces both your father and his father as well to call off the wedding. _

_But what if he doesn't hold that much power over them? Then what shall I do?_

_... I don't know... but just stick to this plan now until I think of something else. _

_I suppose so. _

I found that many people shut out their inner voice since they assume it makes them insane. But as I found out in my young age, _nobody _is sane. So what difference does it make if you talk and answer the little voice inside of you? That's why I accept that voice.

So after that morning, I worked harder than ever. My tutors were pleasantly surprised and gave my father positive reports. Of course, they didn't have a clue on what went on in the late evenings. It started one afternoon when I was riding when I saw two knights having a mock swordfight. Their deadly dance captured me. I watched with round eyes as they went back and forth, each step a response to their opponent and graceful. Their swords gleamed wickedly as sparks flew off their swords whenever they cast a particularly heavy blow.

When they finally stopped for a break, they finally noticed me. They stood up immediately in respect.

"Good evening, Princess," they greeted.

I waved at them to sit back down with a thoughtful look. The gears in my head were turning as I had another conversation with myself.

_That was brilliant._

_Yes, and that gives me another idea._

_ANOTHER?_

_Don't sound so skeptical, Princess, I DO have brilliant plans after all..._

_Like that one time you made me stick pins on Governess Wilson's seat cushion? _

_Hey, I didn't make you. If I remember correctly, you were positively gleeful as you watched her reaction._

_I was not._

_Believe me, Princess, you were. But can we please get back to the topic on hand? _

_Whatever you wish, O Great One. _

_Glad to know you know who's the better half. But I was thinking you could learn swordfight with those two over there. _

…

_Say something..._

_First of all, I'm still very affronted at the fact that you implied that I am the worse half when I'm more than "a half". I'm like three quarters, so majority rules. Second of all, what makes you think they will teach me?_

_I may be the smaller quarter, but you know I'm still the better one. But perhaps you could order them to?_

_In your dreams. You're not even real. But ordering them to do something would not make a very good first impression. They will be doing me a favor, so ordering them to do so seems… wrong._

_I'll show you how real I am by feeding you disgusting images to your mind. However, if ordering them doesn't work, then befriend them first and beg them to teach you. _

_I'll believe it when I see it. And what would learning how to play with a shiny stick help me with anything?_

_First image coming right at you after I finish this thought. But first of all, it would look amazing. Second of all... if you DO decide to run away after all, you would know how to defend yourself._

_Hmm... Tru- AGHHHH! SON OF A- STOP IT! EWWW! GROSS! I YIELD! YOU ARE THE BETTER QUARTER!_

_Yes, indeed I am. So... yes, then? You agree? _

_I agree._

"I don't suppose you teach sword fighting, do you?" I asked suddenly to the knights.

Looking startled, the knights looked at each other. "I suppose we do..." one of the knights answered slowly. His shaggy dirty blond hair flopped messily all over his head while his dark green eyes gleamed curiously at me.

The second younger knight grinned impishly at me, "Are you thinking of learning, Princess?"

I grinned right back, "Of course," Both of them stared at me. Then, simultaneously, they started laughing.

Feeling miffed, I crossed my arms and pouted. I don't think it helped much since they laughed harder. When the laughter finally died down, I frowned at them. "I assure you, I'm serious!"

The second knight spoke, raising an amused eyebrow, "Princess, to learn the art of the sword, you need to have plenty of time to practice and learn. You need to learn mental as well as physical discipline, and you may not be quite up to it."

Hmph. I guess that's a fancy way of saying that I can't wave around a shiny stick because I'm a girl.

"First of all, I _do _have plenty of time to practice and learn. I have every evening off, and I'll use that time to learn from you two gentlemen. I'm _quite_ sure I've already got down the mental discipline because I'd like to see you try to endure Governess Wilson's three-hour lecture about what is appropriate and what is not without strangling her. As for physical discipline- Well… I can learn." I finished off with a confident grin.

Exchanging helpless glances with each other, the two knights continued to search for more excuses.

"But Princess," the first knight decided to play his last card, "learning how to use a sword isn't fitting for a princess... Or a woman on that note, and if your father finds out, he'll surely kill us with his own bare hands!" he ended his sentence with a slightly hysteric note. Luckily for my sympathetic side, I could tell he was only playful, and wasn't really frightened of the threat of my father. It was actually quite cunning for him to play on my sympathy, but after playing the "helpless little princess" act for many, many years, I could spot that trick from a mile away.

"First, stop calling me Princess. I do have a name. Call my Rory. And as for my father, we'll make sure that he doesn't find out," I was fairly sure that they were close to agreeing since they haven't actually refused outright, and were trying to convince me to forget the idea instead. "I'll wear a tunic and breeches under my riding dress every evening when I come out to "ride". We can go to some remote area in the woods to practice. No one should be able to see." I ended with a sure smile that was a bit hopeful as well.

They both blinked at me, exasperated. I grinned inwardly, knowing I had them. Finally, the first knight sighed, "Are you sure, Pr- Rory?"

"Positive!" I exclaimed brightly, hopping off Winton.

"If I may ask, why would a fair princess like yourself want to learn how to fight with a sword?" The second knight asked, curious.

"Is it so strange for a lass like myself for not wanting to be completely helpless?" I shot back with a smirk. The two men chuckled appreciatively although I thought I heard one of them mutter something along the lines of doubting I would ever be "completely helpless" in the first place.

"So... when can we start?" I asked excitedly, plopping "gracefully" down next to them. The two knights exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Would tomorrow evening be fine?"

I grinned happily at them and bobbed my head.

Tilting my head thoughtfully, I hopped to my feet once again. "And may I inquire as to the names of my future tutors?" I questioned playfully.

Playing along, the first knight leapt up to his feet and bowed lowly, "Sir Ken, at your service,"

The second knight got up to his feet and shoving Ken out of the way, he bowed lowly also, "Sir Asher, at your service,"

I grinned.

**AN. Revised on 05/02/05.**


	3. Rory2

At the night of the ball, I paced restlessly in my room, twisting my handkerchief in agitation like a caged animal. In a way, I probably was. I was ready to tear out my hair, trample my gown, strangle my father, set the castle on fire- but I digress. It also didn't help matters much when I realized that it would be so much worse at my future wedding. I flopped on my writing chair and started fidgeting fitfully.

The maids that were trying to get me to cooperate on giving me a decent primping caught some of the tension as well and were starting to look annoyed. Hell, one of them even slapped the top of my head with a fan lying nearby to stop me from squirming so much. Of course, a few seconds later, she became completely horrified at "assaulting" the royal princess and immediately began groveling. Damn, but does the woman have no self-respect? Inwardly, I grimaced at the sight and reassured her that I found no offence. After seeing the desperate tears as the servant continued to sob incoherently about her seven little brothers and sisters in a little hut, my mood became bleaker as I sighed.

I had to physically shake the young woman as I informed her solemnly that I hadn't taken any offence _at all_ and if it reassures _her, _I would be sure to inform the woman in charge of the servants that she's not allowed to fire her. I almost flinched when a flood of hysterically happy tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried that I was "most merciful and kind and…" The rest I tuned out as I patted her head comfortingly since she was kneeled by my chair and refused to get up even when I tried to pull her up myself.

Unwillingly, we both started to relax by the repetitious movements of my patting. Hm… Maybe I should get a dog?

My anxiety all came rushing back when some of the other servants began whispering among themselves the rumors of Prince Edward's charm and his good looks. Unfortunately for me, since they were all crowded around me, I had no problem hearing their whispers.

However, throughout their conversation, I noticed that they all only centered on his looks and his charm. Nothing more. There was not one word that mentioned _anything_ on his character. While some may argue that being "charming" is part of a person's character, they also have to realize that charm could be both genuine and false. With my pessimistic side cheering me on, I suspected that the charm was false- And he was a horrible, horrible, troll of a man whose heart is rotting on the inside and doesn't know the meaning of honor, and…

Well… that was the worst-case scenario I could come up with given the facts that I already know, which are his looks and charm. The fact that he wasn't some ugly oily short balding man did little to comfort me. Well, actually it did – only a little, though.

I was torn from my thoughts when a sweet tinkling chime suddenly sounded. Looking up, I was instantly wary of the gleam of anticipation one of the servant women had in her eye as she stalked forward with a light blue ribbon with ribbons dangling prettily on it.

After many more (painful) aggravating hours, I was ready with some kind of an elaborate hairstyle with the bell-ribbon woven artfully into my hair. My attire consisted of a light, sky-blue gown with a killer corset underneath it all. I swear, if I _ever_ find out who invented the bloody thing, I will first torture that damned person slowly with relish and let them bleed to death. Maybe I'll strap them on the stake where I can use them instead of dummies to practice my swords with.

Hmm… That's a nice idea. I'll have to remember to write that down later.

When I snapped out of my wishful daydreaming, I had somehow arrived at the foot of the stairs. Damn. How'd I get here so fast? Sighing, I approached the door to the ballroom timidly and stopped. Then I stared at the door. Actually, it's amazing how different each door looks. I never really noticed the pretty wood patterns on the door. The door was heavy and dark mahogany and it was nearly double my height.

Amazing.

And what was more amazing was how the swirls of the patterns were so entrancing. After staring at the patterns for 5 minutes, they started to actually _move_ and swirl.

"Rory! What are you doing!" a low rumbling voice filled with amusement suddenly spoke behind me. I spun around and swayed slightly from the beautiful swirls from the door. A pair of hands reached out and steadied me. I blinked at stared at the hands with interest. They were tanned and calloused and they were on my shoulders.

Interesting.

"Maybe the lass finally got pushed over the edge? Can't say I'm surprised. I always knew she was little barmy," another voice said in a teasing voice. My eyes blinked and I shook myself out of the dazed state I was in and gave Asher a glare. He gave me a roguish grin in response.

I huffed and turned back to Ken. "Hullo."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you feeling okay? What was on the door?"

I felt my eyes glaze over slightly, "Swirls," I murmured dreamily.

The two knights blinked at me. Ken glanced behind me at the door and exchanged looks with Asher. Then, Asher slapped my face lightly and I snapped out of my state.

"Rory? Rory? Puppet, you've got to stay with us, okay? Well, at least until the ball is over. Then you could look at _all_ the swirls on _all_ the doors."

I smiled dreamily and nodded, "Agreed," Turning somber, I turned to the heavy doors once more and pushed it open solemnly.

I somehow managed to slip in without the herald's notice and started to look around. Soft music and the quiet murmurs of people met my ears, and most of the ladies at the ball were dressed in delightfully vibrant colors that were either in silk, velvet, or whatever other ridiculously rich expensive materials they can buy to prove their status.

I walked around the perimeter of the ballroom uncertainly. Then, I saw them. They were gathered around in a group, talking gaily with shrill voices like a bunch of mindless monkeys. I was determined not to make eye contact. I turned my face away from them, hoping my blond curls would be enough to cover my face as I walked faster.

"Aurora!" a shrill voice shrieked "delightedly". I groaned inwardly but plastered on a great big fake smile and 'floated' to the group like a proper princess.

"Hello, Elaine," I gave a small smile, "Enjoying yourself?"

The petite brunette gave a simpering smile, "Oh but of _course_ I am! But you should be simply _elated_ tonight!" here she gave a dramatic hand movement, "You actually get to meet your future husband!"

Wow. I give you my utmost thanks for letting me know, Elaine.

Shaking the sarcastic voice in my head, I gave another smile that I prayed didn't look much like the grimace I had in mind, "Yeah, I'm so excited that I'll meet my betrothed," I echoed dutifully.

"Oh, but my dear," Elaine looked at me with a fake worried pout.

I raised my eyebrow, wondering what the hell she's on about now, "Yes, Elaine?"

"Is that what you're wearing?" she questioned with a patronizing voice.

We both looked down at my dress. While it was made of the most expensive silk and was elegant, it was still painfully plain next to Elaine's multi-colored vivid ball gown.

Batting my lashes back at Elaine, I simpered, "Oh yes. While I know this is plain, I don't want to seem like I'm out to deliberately impress. Don't want to seem too desperate, you know," I smiled sweetly at her.

SCORE!

Elaine gave me a short narrow-eyed nod with a small look of disdain and one more condescending smile before turning her back on me once more towards her group. That was her not-so-subtle dismissal. Rolling my eyes, I went back to my aimless wandering.

Finally, during my wandering, I found Ken again. He was, as expected, leaning towards the wall and watching everything quietly and giving people who tried to talk to him absent-minded nods and noncommittal sounds. Most of them gave up with a huff.

Meanwhile, Asher was in the middle of the ballroom, as expected, mingling and flirting with all the ladies. I rolled my eyes when Asher attempted to woo the Ice Queen. Even as a young child, I always admired her and her icy stares that could scare off any knight. Asher had been trying to get to her for years. I heard from Ken that the game had been going on for _years._ Personally, I'm wagering on Asher winning her over in about two more years while Ken put his money on the two marrying in five more years.

Muffling my amusement, I took my place next to Ken and joined him in his people-watching.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked suddenly.

I didn't even bother looking at him and gave a small snort. Sighing, I started the customary scolds during balls, "Please. Don't even ask that. And what about you? It's not normal for a man to just stand here and do nothing but to-to…" I spluttered, unable to continue on my thought of frustration.

"Watch?" he finished for me with a small smile.

"Yes!" I confirmed. And it wasn't! I was always afraid that he would one day miss the girl that he would definitely like and eventually marry because he never made a move to mingle or anything. He was like my brother, and damn it, I want some damn nephews or nieces!

I was roused out of my thoughts with a teasing, but stubborn voice, "But what if I don't want to… 'mingle'?" Ken's green eyes were twinkling with a maddening teasing light that made me want to reach out and shake him until his teeth rattle.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, "If you don't, I will personally make sure you get betrothed to Elaine."

Ken paled and looked at me in horror. I smiled sweetly in return. He narrowed his dark green eyes and smirked, "You're bluffing."

I raised a delicate eyebrow, "Am I?" Then, glancing behind him since he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, I gave him a subtle shove towards a pretty redhead that looked desperate enough to gnaw her own arm off to escape an older oily man that was currently leering at her and grasping her hand tightly. Then, I stood back and watched the show.

Ken muffled a curse as he crashed into the redhead. The girl gave a small yelp and hearing the yelp, Ken (as the gentleman that he is) turned around and grabbed her, preventing her from falling. They were still in each other's arms when they looked at each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Then realizing the awkward situation, they immediately let go, turned beet red, and muttered an apology.

Sir Oily, realizing at once the threat Ken posed to taking away the redhead (not that he had ever really _had _her in the first place), proceeded to tug the young woman that I now distinctly recognize as Emma away despite of her protests.

As a true knight in shining armor, Ken narrowed his eyes and grasped the grubby man's fat wrist firmly while saying something low to him that I couldn't catch. However, the desired effect was accomplished when Sir Oily's eyes darkened while his face paled as he reluctantly let go. Although the reason why he let go was probably because Ken had tightened his grip painfully on his wrist.

Bowing his head slightly, Ken wished Sir Oily a good evening while keeping his dark green eyes firmly on him, daring him to stay. Shooting him one last dark look, Sir Oily grudgingly waddled off to most likely gorge himself at the refreshments table to comfort himself in his loss.

Meanwhile, Emma was gazing at Ken like he was her new hero while she smiled demurely at him, thanking him. Pretty soon, the two were engaged in a quiet conversation. From the looks of it, they were discussing their common dislike of Sir Oily, judging from the calculating venomous looks Ken sent him after Emma hesitantly divulged something.

Would you look at that? Ken's already protective! How adorable. I'm sure that soon, there will _definitely _be little Ken's and Emma's running around, calling me Auntie Rory! Yay!

With a more cheerful mood as a result of my spontaneous matchmaking, I headed to the banquet table. Walking around, I grew exasperated as I found nothing but healthy foods at the banquet table. I guess all the goodies are only presented at the dining room. Humph. Sighing, I piled some fresh green grapes on my plate and started munching my way through the sweet tangy fruit.

"Princess Aurora, I presume?" I froze at the low smooth tone and turned around slowly. Glancing at the man who spoke warily, I prayed he wasn't who I think he is.

I smiled hesitantly and looked at him, trying to figure out if he was a prince or not. He was good-looking, no doubt about that, but he had an air of arrogance that just made me want to use him for my sword-practicing dummies. He had wavy dark brown hair, hazel self-assured eyes, and an aristocrat nose that seemed to look down on everything. He wore what seemed to be a velvet dark green, elaborate elegant surcoat with a white tunic underneath.

"Prince Edward, at your service," he said 'charmingly'.

Ah hell.

He leered at me and stepped closer. I took a step back. He came closer to me yet again.

GOD! Can't this man take a goddamn hint!

Prince Edward started to look at me up and down and smirked. He took yet another step closer to me and fingered one of my curls.

WHAT the hell does he think he's doing?

"The rumors were right, the Princess of King Phillip's kingdom has beauty to rival an angel," he murmured. "Although," he continued, trying his best to charm me, "I personally think you surpass the beauty of any angel,"

I almost snorted, but it was already difficult to breathe with him _taking all of my goddamn air while standing so close to me! _So instead, I swallowed and mumbled a weak thank-you. Turning around quickly, I found a silver tray of glasses of wine. I grabbed one and clutched it tightly, thankful that I could at least have something in between us, even if it was just a measly wine glass, as a barrier of sorts.

"But I pray that the angel from heaven will find it in her heart to accept a common mortal such as I," the prince added, leering at me once more. His hazel eyes burned into mine uncomfortably as I looked around discreetly, trying to see if Ken or Asher were nearby to rescue me.

In my panic, I forgot all about my plans to make the prince hate me, which, even if I did, I wasn't exactly sure _how_.

But to answer his question, _no_, I wouldn't accept the lowly mortal such as he, but would instead, CURSE HIM TO THE DEEPEST LAYER OF-

And then, he took another step that was much too close for comfort as I was practically leaning backwards.

I edged away from him and took a long sip of the wine.

God help me.

**AN. Revised on 07/04/05.**


	4. Rory3

It was still early in the evening when I found myself sitting stiffly next to my betrothed at the dining hall. I felt dazed as I absently noted the conversations of those around us. We were sitting in the "seats of honor", though I desperately wanted to throw myself out of the chair and make a break for it.

I winced and then gagged as another draft of cold air brought the scent of many women's perfume mixed together to make a scent of what smelled like… cat piss. I groaned inwardly. Will this Hell ever end?

"So tell me, Aurora, what exactly do you think of me?" a smooth baritone cut into her thoughts. "Many have compared my attractiveness to the Greek Gods. However, I want to hear what _you _think,"

I stared at the piece of potato that I had speared with my fork just seconds before in bewilderment, letting his words sink into my brain. Did he just- No… A kennel of corn must have gotten stuck in my ear and I must of misheard or…

"Princess? Or maybe you would prefer the comparison of the proverbial 'perfect man'," Prince Pig suggested.

As I turned to face him, my mouth opened only to close again. I mean, what the _hell_ can you say in the face of Arrogance in human form?

Oh hell, he's still waiting for an answer. I blinked rapidly again, and managed a weak chuckle. I opened my mouth again, but nothing came out. Giving up, and going the easy way out, I took my goblet and took another long sip of the wine.

Smiling in oblivious understanding, the arrogant ass spoke, "Ah, I see, I have rendered you speechless," he smiled down in sympathy at me, "Don't worry, it happens to many people,"

I fought the urge to bang my head into the hard dining table. Repeatedly.

The rest of the night was absolute HELL as he kept talking inanely about himself, and there was also a servant that was instructed to refill his goblet with wine every time he was about to run out. Every time she comes up, she would "accidentally" rub some part of herself against the pompous git, and in return, he would smile leeringly and wink at her.

It's not that I'm jealous. The slutty servant could have him for all I cared, but not only was it so indecent that I felt embarrassment _for _them, but I had to resist the strong urge to yell at them to get a goddamn room.

So whenever the arrogant ass waited for me to comment on whatever he said, I would take a long sip of the wine to get out of answering whatever he needed answered – namely opinions about his hair, his "perfect" physique, and his sparkling personality. Oh joy. Just the topics I'm most _fascinated _with. Sarcasm, you say? Of _course _not. But needless to say, I was more than slightly intoxicated and was in need to go to the privy by the end of desert.

"Please excuse me," I controlled my voice as much as I could, keeping out as much of the slur as I could and even in my drunken state, I made sure that he was distracted with the servant first, and then excusing myself with a small murmur.

I doubt he would notice my absence much.

I stumbled through the dining hall shadows, and tripped out through the French doors leading out to the gardens. My sanctuary.

I should tell you about my sanctuary. I had stumbled upon it as a child, and it has never stopped fascinating me since. It was a huge garden maze and not many people know their way in to the center, and even less people knew their way out. So when I was a child, instead of being frightened of being lost, I explored as much as I could, admiring the beautiful plants, trees, shrubbery, and flowers. I soon memorized each twist and turn of the complicated passages.

But the best part of the maze was in the direct center of it. In the very center of the garden is what I liked to call the heart and soul of the maze. The fountain. It is a huge sculpture of the water faerie queen. It has always calmed my very soul at the sight of serene, tranquil figure standing quietly in the middle of the waters. When I first discovered it, I had stared upon it awe and delight. I could have hardly believed that this beautiful figure had been sculpted out of the hands of a mortal.

Her tall figure stood out upon the water with quiet confidence and power. Even now, its very beauty strikes me speechless. Her large soulful eyes gazed out with gentleness, and her sweet mouth curved into small sad smile, radiating calm and infinite wisdom. Her elfin ears curved at the tip delicately, and real crystal earrings hung from her lobes shining with an inner light.

The water from the fountain originated from the top of her head, where it flowed down to her bare feet with elegance. It had seemed as if her very hair was the sweet, cool, crisp water. Her simple garment consisted of what seemed to be a light piece of silken cloth hung from her shoulders and flowed to her ankles.

Even I who never had a poetic streak would just want to stare upon her face and recite poetry describing her beauty, which would have probably ended up in disaster. But besides the beautiful fountain, there are also the roses that surrounded the area. Red, yellow, orange, pink, purple, blue, white, and golden roses surrounded the area, and their sweet and pleasant scent filled the air.

Of course, I completely ruined the peaceful atmosphere when I fell through the thorn bushes with a hiccup. With a miserable 'ow', I picked myself up and almost threw myself on a stone bench that surrounded the fountain.

Not the smartest thing I ever did.

Stone.

Head.

Ow.

I groaned and closed my eyes and tentatively touched the growing bump, attempting to get rid of the little mining dwarves that had merrily taken residence inside my head, pick-axes and all.

"Good evening, puppet!" a cheery voice broke into her thoughts. I winced at the loud volume as I peered through my thick ashes to see Asher skid to a stop next to me with a smirk on his face. Looking behind him, I could spot Ken rolling his eyes at the antics of his best friend.

"Aww… Does widdle Wowy have a hangovwa?" he cooed at me with mock sympathy. I sat up and glared at him. Looking at the approaching Ken, we exchanged a mischievous smirk before slapping Asher's head at the same time.

"OW!" he yelped in pain. "That was uncalled for!" he drew up indignantly in mock outrage. I finally broke in giggles while Ken shook his head at him.

Plopping himself next to me, Asher slung a brotherly arm around my shoulders while ruffling my curls. I growled half-hearted when he did that, but if I had never gotten him to stop two years ago, I'll never get him to stop now.

"So, how was the Prince?" he asked with a broad smile. The small smile that had been on my face dropped and was replaced with a grimace.

"He's an arrogant pig whose head is so far up in his ass, that it actually comes out the correct way again." I stated dully. Ken sat himself gently next to my other side and looked at me in sympathy.

"Surely he isn't _that_ bad," he tried to comfort me.

"He spent the majority of dinner talking to me about his hair." I divulged with traumatized flinch. Then I hiccupped miserably. Asher and Ken shared looks of repulsion and sympathy for the Ass and me, respectively. Asher squeezed my shoulders as a sign of compassion and comfort. I gave him a tired and thankful smile. Ken reached over and patted my hand, rubbing the cold appendage, trying to get it to warm up.

I closed my eyes and thanked the heavens for these two. I could always depend on my brothers. Sure we weren't related by blood, but we were definitely closer than any real blood siblings.

After a momentary comfortable silence, I sighed, an inward sign for me to snap out of my depression. I smiled slightly as I said flippantly, "So, Ken,"

The mentioned knight's eyes looked over at me warily. He knew that the tone that I just used meant trouble. "Did you get well acquainted with Emma?" I asked slyly.

Asher looked over at the both of us in surprise before smirking mischievously, "Who's Emma?"

Ken now looked extremely uncomfortable and had shifty eyes like a trapped animal. He looked like he was fighting the impulse to run. Meanwhile, I was fighting the impulse to laugh.

"Emma's…" he swallowed, "a very nice young lady," he choked.

I tilted my head innocently, "So you have absolutely no interest in her whatsoever?"

He blushed and said forcefully, "Of course I don't! I just see her as a potential friend!"

Poor Ken. He was never a good liar. A true knight in shining armor, but can't win a game of poker if his life depended on it.

I looked over at Asher meaningfully. He smirked when he caught my meaning. "So I guess that means she's free for me to-" the knight never got to finish his sentence. He found himself held by the collar of his tunic by a certain person.

They both blinked in surprise. My lips quirked to the side. It took me a full two seconds before I burst out laughing. When my gales of laughter finally reached the daft idiots, I was rolling on the floor, clutching my stomach.

Okay, I understand that it wasn't that funny, but the alcohol that had made me tipsy before wasn't exactly helping. Tears of mirth were leaking out of my eyes as I was running out of oxygen. Finally, the day's exhaustion and mental anxieties and drink caught up with me and I passed out.

AN. Revised on 08/03/05 

**AN #2. Er… I remember a review a while back reminding me blue roses don't exist. blush Right… er… I forgot about that little fact, so I'll just stick with what you had said – That it's a fairytale and in _this _fic, blue roses _do _exist. Besides, I think they would be rather pretty. So this revised chapter is dedicated to Lily the Looter for pointing out that fact. By the way, I now feel guilty for not responding to everybody's review, and even guiltier for updating and revising so slow… But I honestly have an excuse. I had summer school. shakes fist Stupid Spanish class had me studying EVERY NIGHT… I worked harder in summer school than in regular school. So my summer vacation truly started like… last week. And I also have three books to read for my Eng. II Honors class. . But I digress. I promise I'll have a chapter when I finish a story responding to every single reviewer. But I'll say it in this very long AN that I really appreciate all you guys reviewing for my fic. I love y'all so much! huggies**


	5. Rory4

**AN. Ahh!! I'm so sorry!!! I started this at like¡K August 28th, but I forgot where I saved it, and didn't get the chance to update until now. Freshman year of high school started, and it was pretty stressful and so much stuff was going on with the clubs, tests, review of math stuff (groan), and more.. Gosh, it was horrible, but good thing is, there is a second chapter right after this one! Yay!! Don't you love me? Oh yeah, by the way, thank you SO much for all the reviews you lovely people gave me! I love you guys so much! MWAH!**

I groaned as I rolled over, trying to avoid the evil, evil sunlight streaming merrily right into my poor eyes. Humph. The evil sun is probably trying to blind me. I winced as I moved. The damn mining dwarves were back with vengeance.

DAMMIT!! Why the hell aren't my drapes closed?!

I might sound like a pampered spoiled princess just now, but I reserve that right to be a bitch when I wake up with a hangover with the damn sun in my eyes!

Suddenly sniffing miserably, I clutched my blankets to my chest and wished I still had my doll with me.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Amanda asked with concern. I blinked up at her. I nodded absently.

Ever since I learned about my betrothal with the arrogant ass, I had been rather distant to her. We, or rather I, had a scream fest, and things are now decidedly awkward with us.

I blinked in surprise when Amanda sat down besides the bed and picked at the hem of her skirt nervously. "Lady?" she bit her lip hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I was still rubbing my temples, trying to get rid of this blasted headache.

"I'd like to.." she started haltingly. Taking a brave plunge, she continued formally, "I'd like to offer my sincerest apologies for withdrawing the information about your betrothal to Prince Edward. I realize now that I should have informed you about anything and everything I had known. I beg for your forgiveness." She finished tearfully.

**(AN. Whew! So many big words!! Buahahahaha)**

I looked at her in surprise, "Oh, Mandy," I murmured, hugging her. "Do you honestly think I have the strength to be mad at you? Hell, I'm going to marry Mr. Inflatable Head, you think I'll still going to carry the silly grudge? I actually wanted to apologize to you for some time now for screaming at you." I smiled ruefully, "It's just me and my damn pride that prevented me from talking." I then gave her a teasing smile, "Besides, I missed your funny formal speeches,"

Amanda cried out gratefully and clutched me to her tightly. I choked as she slowly cut off my air supply. "'Manda, 'Manda-" I choked out. "-can't..breathe-"

My godmother gave a startled jump and quickly released me, smiling sheepishly. Honest, I swear, she's going to kill me with one of her hugs someday.

"'Manda?" I mumbled sleepily, "I'm going to get some more sleep, all right? This bloody headache's killing me," Without further ado, I slumped back into my comfy covers and drifted off.

Then, I jerked myself awake. "One more thing," My clear blue eyes looked at Amanda imploringly, "please, for the sake of my poor little head, close the curtains!"

The last thing I saw before I drifted off to dream world was a smiling Amanda pulling the curtains closed.

**AN. Heh.. It's like the last chapter and ended with Rory sleeping! I suppose its because I really, REALLY want to sleep right now. But never fear! There is a second chapter right after! -wink-!! Again.. sorry for the long wait!!** **(Oh, and sorry bout this super short chapter.. But good thing is, the next chapter is looong..!!)**


	6. Rory5

To-Do List 

-Finish my embroidering

-Groom Winton

-Ride Winton

-Spy on Ken and Emma with Asher

-Snicker at Ken and Emma with Asher in the bushes

-Tease Ken about Emma with Asher

-Tease Emma about Ken with Asher

-Spy on Asher and Lydia with Ken

-Snicker at Asher and Lydia with Ken in the bushes

-Tease Asher about Lydia with Ken

-Tease Lydia about Asher with Ken

-Have cooking lesson with Amanda

-Have fighting lesson with Ken and Asher

¡K.¡K.¡K...

-And get married to Prince Edward

Where did the time go? It really isn't fair how two years can just fly by so fast. I mean, come on! At least give me some more time to enjoy my freedom since I'm going to be attached to the ARROGANT ASS for the REST OF MY LIFE.

Wait.. This is actually going to last for the REST OF MY LIFE.

Oh dear God.

I stared gloomily back at my reflection while the maids my father sent me to prepare for the wedding flitted around me, giggling mindlessly. A few cooed over how beautiful I was and how I'll surely make my future husband proud. They chatted lightly about how lucky I was as they painfully pulled my hair and pinned it down to my scalp. I grimaced as one particularly annoying one giggled shrilly right into my ear as she yanked harder on my golden locks.

I gasped in surprise and pain as one of the maids behind me somehow strapped a corset on me without me noticing and pulled the strings so tight I could hardly breathe.

"I think the corset is a little bit too tight," I choked, gasping for air.

The maid looked at me as if I made the funniest joke, "Oh, don't be silly! I barely tightened it!"

The words might have been convincing if she hadn't been panting from exertion from pulling the strings to the corset. She continued, "Besides, you need to look your best, and looking your best means that you need to have a tiny waist, and having a tiny waist means looking your best, and looking your best means looking beautiful, and looking beautiful means-"

I held out a hand to stop her from continuing, "All right, I get it!" I yelled.

She smiled triumphantly.

Damn manipulative maid!

But soon, I was standing in front of a long mirror, looking at my reflection glumly, wearing the beautiful white lacy dress with the corset that was slowly killing me. The maids had gone by then, and I was biting my lip, trying not to cry. Amanda came up behind me and tried to smile at me comfortingly.

Suddenly, I broke down, "Oh Amanda, can't you magic me away or something? Please, I can't stand the man! I would do anything, just get me out of here," I pleaded, "Please," I whispered brokenly.

Amanda started to cry as well as she gave me a warm hug, "I'm sorry child, I don't have enough magic for what you're thinking. I just have enough magic to do simple chores and to give my cooking extra flavor, nothing big. But if I did, I would have definitely helped you in a flash." She whispered sympathetically.

With a strangled sob, I detached myself from her and fled to my sanctuary.

I had developed my scorn and hatred of _Prince_ Edward over the two years at all the meetings over tea, balls, and more. I had discovered a violent side of him that I never suspected the oblivious jerk of a man had before. When he had caught sight of Asher and me in a friendly hug, he exploded and yelled about how no possession of his would be touched by another man, and had backhanded and slapped me until a group of knights who had heard the commotion restrained him.

I had no doubts whatsoever that since he has struck me once, he would not hesitate to do it again if I displeased him ever again. Ever since, my fear of him grew, and my reluctance turned into dread.

Tears ran silently down my cheeks as I gazed up at the statue of the water faerie. Kneeling down gingerly at a spot I had dusted off, I brought my hands up, closed my eyes, and prayed.

I now know that I cannot escape this marriage, but I beg whoever's out there to let me get through this as unscarred as possible. Please.

I opened my eyes again and found my inner turmoil calmer than before. Looking around sadly, and realizing that this would probably be the last time I would be here, I walked over to my favorite roses.

I smiled lightly as I softly caressed the soft petals of the blood red roses. Then I paused.

Tilting my head, and curious in spite of myself, I caught sight of a dark feathery thing that doesn't seem to be part of the rose bush. Gingerly moving aside the sharp thorns, I gasped in surprise as I realized that it was a small hummingbird that was caught in the thorns and couldn't get itself out.

Ignoring the thought that it was a strange thing since the hummingbirds here isn't usually interested in the roses, I gently freed the small bird and extracted any thorns that had been caught in its wings. Throughout the whole process, the hummingbird was curiously quiet and still, and seemed to realize that I was helping it and gave no protests.

"Princess! Princess!" I heard Amanda's call. I sighed. It must be time for the wedding.

Smiling wistfully as the hummingbird drew up and fixed its feathers, I wished that it could have been that easy to free myself out of my betrothal. The bird gave a happy tweet and zoomed off.

I am in your debt.

I blinked. Did someone just talked to me? I whirled around and still found myself alone. The small sweet voice sounded like it came from.. my head.

I shook my head, maybe I cried too much and the loss of liquid in my body is starting to get to me and I'm starting to have little hallucinations and/or little voices speaking to me.

Shrugging it off, I walked out of the garden area with a stately calm to my step that I most certainly did not feel.

I was walking gracefully along the path of the scattered roses, halfway across the path to the priest and Prince Edward when I realized something. I'm getting _married. _It hadn't really, _really_ sunk in until now, where my feet are frozen to the ground, listening to the gentle romantic notes from the orchestra and the confused murmurs from the audience. I'm going to have to be completely obedient to Prince Edward, and I'll probably be beaten if I displeased him. I would be thrown into a completely strange surrounding with no friends or allies that would be willing to help me or ease the pain.

Suddenly, my facade of calm gracefulness dropped, and a terrified expression made its way towards my face no matter how hard I tried to keep it away. Glancing up, my breath came in short panicked breaths as I met the menacing eyes of Prince Edward. Somewhere beyond my vision, I know my father is watching me with a disapproving frown at my expression, which I _somehow _cannot bring myself to care. (Being sarcastic, you say? Oh, _no, _you must be mistaken..)

My hands that were holding the bouquet of white and yellow roses tightened as I clutched them for dear life.

"I want to sleep and never wake up, I want to sleep and never wake up, I want to sleep and never wake up," I chanted shakily under my breath like a mantra. _But are you sure? _A voiced asked curiously. Ignoring the fact that I'm answering or questioning myself, depending which perspective I'm looking at, I answered the voice. "Yes, I wished it with every fiber of my being. I wish I could sleep and never wake up where nobody can get to me."

_As you wish._

Perhaps the wish was a little bit childish, all imaginary voices aside, but I'm allowing myself one last foolish whim before I marry the bastard. But imagine my surprise and everybody else's as a bright flash of light filled the entire garden, and I disappeared without a trace.

I groaned and shook my head when I came to my senses. I opened my eyes gingerly and widened them in amazement when I caught sight of the place I'm in.

**¡KTo be continued¡K**

**..ahahahaha.. I'm just joshing with you! -wink-!!**

** -ducks many heavy and sharp pointy objects- **

**eh-heh.. You gotta admit.. that was fun.. but I'm not that cruel.. I'm making this chapter longer as compensation for making you guys wait so long!! Aren't I wonderful?! ;)**

**Anyway, back to the story! (Oh yeah, by the way, any bold lettering are notes from me!!)**

My jaw was open in a quite undignified manner, as I was literally struck dumb with awe and amazement. I was sitting in front of the water faerie fountain that I love so much, but the surroundings were quite different, as it wasn't closed off and surrounded by bushes.

All around me were tall humongous trees. There wasn't enough to crowd the area, but enough to let the warm sunlight stream through the rustling leaves above me. The area around me radiated tranquility and peacefulness, and the beauty was breathtaking. There were a few wild rose bushes, untamed in its wild beauty, and there were even more rose vines that entangled themselves with the huge trees. In the distance, I thought I could hear the trickling of water that was harmonious to the trickling of the water faerie queen statue.

But as I gazed at the statue, I realized something different about it. Instead of the small sad smile, a more peaceful and happier smile replaced it as the faerie queen's eyes radiated joy and content. As I stumbled in surprise, I noticed that my attire. Instead of my frilly wedding dress, I was dressed in a beautiful, yet simple silk light blue dress that were the same shade as my eyes. It was the same shade as the ocean on a cheerful sunny day, and I fell in love with it instantly.

Then, I jolted in surprise as I remembered.

"Where am I?" I asked myself aloud softly. Wasn't I about to get married? A wild hope began to materialize in my mind that hadn't been there since I was 14 when I was naïve to hope that I could escape my betrothal.

A clear, sweet laugh filled the air and I whirled around, almost tripping on my dress as I did so. Then, my eyes widened in surprise at the beautiful woman before me.

The woman was slim and petite with a perfect figure. Her pure white hair was short and curled right at the length of her chin although I suspected it wasn't a sign of old age. She had dancing pale blue eyes that was neither old or young that also radiated playfulness, mischievousness, and kindness. Her nose was small and petite, and her mouth had a teasing tilt that also had a definite playfulness to it. She was wearing a pure white simple dress, not unlike what the Romans wore, like me.

"Who are you?" I asked in awe, feeling insignificant next to such a beautiful woman.

The white-haired woman's pale blue eyes crinkled up in merriment as she smiled, "I'm a Fae, of course! I'm also one of your ancestor from your mother's side although I never liked her much," her nose wrinkled in distaste. But I didn't even pay attention to the last part.

She was a Fae! Faes were the royal/nobles of the faerie race that had long been wiped out, or so we believed, by a group of creatures that hated and/or envied the beautiful beings. It was said long ago that if a Fae so much as talks to you, you and your family would be blessed. The Faes were almost a race all by themselves, and had much more power and abilities than any other faeries. They were just one level below the Gods and Goddesses, and only they were able to communicate to them. But all of that aside, I cannot believe I'm talking to a Fae!!

The Fae probably sensed what I was thinking, and couldn't help but drew up in pride a little. "My name is Naiya, and I granted your wish to repay my debt."

Realization struck as I murmured, "The hummingbird,"

Naiya blushed sheepishly as she confirmed my suspicions, "Yes, the hummingbird was me. I thought it would have been delightful to flit among the roses, but as you could see, I got myself in quite a fix. But luckily, you came along and freed me. Speaking of which, I still didn't thank you properly for that. So I offer you my deepest gratitude for freeing me from the thorns," she said with a graceful dip of her head.

Grinning with embarrassment, I waved at her hurriedly, "Oh, you don't have to thank me for that! Anyone would have done the same!"

Gazing at me earnestly, Naiya explained, "Yes, they may have, but what chances did they have of discovering me before I perished of hunger or thirst or whatever else? Not many would have found me, so I owe you my life."

Looking at her with understanding, I smiled, "Then I accept your thanks. But didn't I wish to sleep and never wake up? So why did I end up here?"

Moving forward with a fluid grace, Naiya took a seat on the edge of the fountain and I followed her. "But my dear, you _are_ asleep!" Smiling at my confusion, she continued, "You had made this place up in your mind, so technically, we are in your dreams, and you are sleeping right now. Now, as for the second part where 'you cannot be found', your body is now in a tower that has the highest security I can give you."

With a graceful wave of her hands, the scene wavered a bit before melting onto the next scenery. Instead of sitting, we were both now floating peacefully in the air, looking down on a tower. Ignoring the bubble of disappointment of leaving my dreamscape, I paid close attention to her words.

"Now, you're in that tower in there in the highest room. There are different kinds of booby traps around from all the way from that path," she pointed at a set of stairs that started from a hill, "to your bedside. A fully-grown male Sowaroc will be arriving tomorrow to guard the tower. This place is located on one of the rockiest and most dangerous mountain terrain with dangerous wild beasts lurking about. To sum it up, they'll have a hell of a time trying to get to you." She chuckled.

I was sure my eyes were popping out of my sockets at the end of her explanation. Sowarocs were the most dangerous and fiercest dragons in the world. The species has huge golden wings with silver spikes, and diamond-like scales. It also has sharp poisonous claws, blades on the tail, neck, and head, and they are fiercely intelligent. They are able to spit energy balls, which are better than low-level fire-spitting dragons, and they are incredibly hard to find and catch, and even harder to tame. I was still in shock until I realized her wording.

"'Trying to get to me'?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Naiya laughed weakly and backed away nervously as I continued, "And why, pray tell, would they be trying to get to me?" I asked, my eyes flashing.

"Oh," she waved her hands off-handedly, "just a little note I left behind," she mumbled.

"What note?" I asked dangerously, advancing on her. Fae or no, I'm sure whatever she did was not safe for my well-being.

"Just a little something I wrote up to make things a little more interesting," she laughed nervously.

"What did it say?" I asked slowly, one more time.

Naiya sighed before reluctantly reciting the note she left at my wedding, "'It seems like your pretty little princess won't be here to get married to your snotty excuse for a prince. What a pity. _But,_ good news is that I haven't killed her. You see, I left her sleeping at a certain tower at certain mountain, and you can do whatever you want to do with her _if_ you can get to her. I have kidnapped her just to watch you sorry excuses for men to try to get her back, and Lord knows it's always good entertainment. Happy hunting! (And no, I won't be telling you any time soon where the tower is exactly located.)" She finished, looked off to the side guiltily.

While my temper flared, I looked over at her suspiciously, "There's more, isn't there?"

Pouting, Naiya nodded reluctantly before dutifully reciting the post script, "Oh, and by the way, you won't have to worry about any time limit while you lot waste away. I have cast an anti-aging spell around the room she's in, so if you bastards fail (which is very likely), your descendents and their sons will still be able to try to 'rescue' her. Although, once anybody steps into that room and wakes her up, the spell will degenerate and she'll start to age normally, so you people can't try to stay in that room and stay young forever. So good luck and good hunting for your Sleeping Beauty because God knows you need it.'"

When she finished, I was torn between anger and amusement. I settled for anger as I glared at her furiously before exploding, "And just _what_ will happen if they got to me?! Have you ever considered that? God, woman,"

"Fae," she corrected helpfully.

My eye twitched, "FAE," I gritted, "if they get a whole _army_ here, I think they would have a pretty damn good chance of getting to me, Sowaroc or no."

"They can't." she said brightly.

"What?"

"I put a spell on the mountain so that no more than one person can come up at a time with the intention of getting to you. So you're probably going to stay up in the tower forever, dreaming your life away."

My anger ebbed away as a smile crept on my face, "Really?"

Naiya nodded, seemingly grateful that I wasn't angry anymore.

Sighing in relief, I gave a pleased smile. Then, remembering the note, I broke into gales of laughter before sighing wistfully, "I wished I could have seen their reaction when they read the note,"

Naiya's eyes gleamed mischievously before waving her hands. The scenery blurred and changed to one that I recognized immediately. I squealed with delight before linking arms with the Fae. We skipped off to the side as we watched the reactions of many of the people at the ceremony.

We watched and laughed uproariously as the faces ranged from horror, to scandalous, to determined, and to anger. My father's and Edward's father's face turned several shades of red before settling on cherry red and magenta as they roared in anger. Edward looked very displeased and annoyed and two spots of angry pink appeared on his cheeks when he read the part of him being a "snotty excuse for a prince".

Meanwhile, Ken and Asher were torn between emotions of relief, horror, amusement, and disapproval. I grinned so hard during the whole event that by the time it was over, my cheeks hurt.

Sighing in content, Naiya waved her arms again, and we were back in the woods where I first "woke" up. I looked at her curiously when she did that.

"Can I do that?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side curiously.

Naiya beamed happily, "Of course you can! All right, basically, the rules are this: You are sleeping, but I gave you the power to control your dreams, so you can use your pretty little imagination to dream up of any type of place, situation, or story. Let's see.. I'll be visiting you a lot to check up on you and to play," here, her blue orbs twinkled merrily, "You won't have to worry about your physical condition as I spelled the room to freeze in time, which is a handy little spell since you won't age and won't need any food or drink while in there. Besides booby traps as I have mentioned before, I have casts illusions to hide the room. You'll also be able to talk to the Sowaroc in your dreams if you get bored, and he'll also be able to inform you of the visitors you're sure to get throughout the years. Oh! And you also get to talk to your friends in their dreams if you miss them. You'll know when they're sleeping, and you'll be able to contact them then."

Chewing on her lip thoughtfully, Naiya said, "I'm sure I didn't leave anything out, but if you need me to answer any questions, just summon me by swirling your hand in any water surface and say my name aloud."

I grinned brightly and tearfully, as I engulfed my.. err.. Fae.. person in a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Chuckling softly, Naiya hugged back and patted my golden tresses softly, "Don't mention it! Besides the fact that I was in your debt, you're also my descendent, and I can't let my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

I blinked and stepped back, "Whoa, you _are _old,"

Naiya scowled and gave me a mock stern look, "_Never_ say the cursed O-word,"

I giggled softly and nodded in agreement.

Naiya sighed regretfully before ruffling my hair, "Well, it's been fun, but I have to wake up myself now. You understand, places to go, things to see, mayhem to cause," she smirked mischievously. "And I believe you have some experimenting to do!"

I grinned in agreement and bounced slightly in excitement. I gave her one last hug before saying goodbye.

"Bye, Rory! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Naiya smirked before she faded away.

Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Shaking my head, I rolled up my sleeves before concentrating hard.

I smiled in satisfaction when the scenery of the woods blurred and faded into a field where grass and the occasional flower is everywhere as far as the eye can see. I turned around to the sound of a small whinny and grinned when I spotted Winton.

"Well, Winton, old boy," I came up to him, patting his mane, "Up for a ride?"

Winton tossed his beautiful black mane and snorted, pawing the ground. I laughed and jumped up to his back with a swiftness that came out of years of practice.

"Hyah!" I urged Winton to a full-out run on the field.

This is going to be wonderful.

**AN. Hey, y'all! Did you guys like it? I know Rory changed in this chapter, but come on.. She has to grow up _some _time! Hopefully, she seems more mature in this one. She still whines a little as you can see at the beginning of the chapter, but now, she's (I repeat) more mature. Do you guys like Naiya? I love her.. Buahahhaa.. **

**So anyway, let me warn you guys, Rory is NOT getting together with Prince Edward, Ken, or Asher, I repeat, she's NOT getting together with Prince Edward, Ken, or Asher. First of all, Prince Edward is a bastard, so no way in hell is she going to end up with him in the end. And as for Ken and Asher?? Heh.. they're taken. **

**Let's see.. what else?? Oh yes.. The Sowaroc dragons do NOT belong to me!!! They belong to the wonderfully talented Naia, who's the wonderful author of the HP AU fic, "The Dragonmasters", which I strongly recommend. **

**Speaking of recommendations, for all you people who likes Inuyasha fics, go read Silver Rae's stories!! Let's see, she has two. She has "Dancing in the Moonlight" that has only one chapter, but you can so totally tell that it's going to end up being so friggin awesome. The second one, "Training Day: Heart to Soul", is an answer to a challenge that I put up in "A Single Spark" (A kag/sess site), and she's doing a WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL job so far.. So.. go on!! Go read it!!! I promise you'll like it if you guys like Kag/Sess pairings.. Buahahhahaha..**

**Oh.. and on a little note, in the next chapter, I think I'm going to put it in Prince Adrian's perspective, and not her POV, since I can't just write about her dreams. Oh, and who's Prince Adrian, you ask? **

**Oh, ho, ho, _that _is for Chapter Six. Buahahhahaha.. But anyway.. yeah, you'll see.**

**So you guys!! Review and tell me what you guys think!!! And thank you SO much for the support in my previous chapters!! I love you people so much!!! (And please forgive me for not updating so soon.. . )**


	7. Adrian's Intro

AN. Hey y'all. Remember that this is in Prince Adrian's POV this time! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. I actually had most of it on paper when I was at school and done with my homework, but I couldn't find the time to type it on the computer and look over it and finish it. Oops. Heh, anyway, thank you guys SO much for the reviews!! You guys are just so nice. SNIFF. So ENJOY this chappie!!

Prince Adrian of Kardonya, Heir of King Edward, Future Ruler.

How I hate that title. However, every time I enter a room, a herald never hesitates to bellow it in my ear and throw the damn title right back into my face.

It's not like everybody doesn't know it already, so it truly isn't for the outsider's benefit of introducing me. So the only conclusion I can draw to is that the heralds somehow learned of my hate for my title and would keep using it and shouting it to taunt me.

Damn them.

I suppose you think I'm pompous and arrogant for thinking/assuming everybody knows me. But it's a fact, not an assumption.

I'm famous, or rather, my father is.

You see he was betrothed to a princess when he was a young child, and on their wedding day, a rather disconcerting event occurred. The princess's name is Aurora.

They said that she was as beautiful, if not more so than a Fae. She supposedly had silky long tresses of beautiful spun gold. She had deep, sparkling blue eyes that you could drown yourself into ¡V like the ocean. Her pale, ivory skin was flawless, while her figure was slim and perfect. She had the sweetest smile with dimples that were enough to melt a heart of ice.

Personally, I think it's a load of cow dung because they picture they described was perfection, not a human princess. Meanwhile, I have seen a portrait of a Fae, and believe me when I say that their beauty is incomparable.

But back to what I was saying, on the day of the wedding, while Princess Aurora was halfway across to my father, witnesses say that she froze and then was paralyzed by magic. But with a bright flash of light, she disappeared without a trace.

After everyone had recovered their bearings, the whole crowd was in an uproar over the missing princess. Then, my father said that an unnatural fire started where Princess Aurora had gone, and after it burned out by itself, a note was left in its place telling of the princess's kidnapping.

Of course, I had been curious as a child, and when I asked Father what the note said, he just turned an unflattering shade of pink and told me to get back to my studies stiffly.

The note still exists today although it was thrown and locked up in a chest. After many years of snooping around, I only gathered that many insults and disagreeable comments were made in the note. The location of the tower was easy enough to find.

Using a strand of her hair found in her hairbrush, my father and King Phillip (Aurora's father) had sent for a mage to find the location. By retrieving a strand of her hair in her hairbrush, the mage pinpointed the location to Mt. Eternal. According to the mage, the princess was easy to find seeing how her captor didn't make an effort to conceal her.

However, as easy as it was to locate the princess, getting her was the problem. My grandfather and King Phillip had called for a champion to Mt. Eternal to retrieve the princess.

They gave no thought whatsoever when the champion they sent still didn't return a week later since Mt. Eternal was a difficult terrain to pass. Two weeks later, they grew impatient. A month later, they grew angry. Two months later, they grew uneasy and sent another champion.

Champion after champion they sent, but none ever came back. That is, none ever came back until Darkov, nearly two years later. Darkov was a soldier that was a veteran of the Great Battle, and he had very strong self-preservation skills, which was probably the only reason he ever came back at all.

He came back bruised, bloody, and battered. As soon as he woke up from unconsciousness, my grandfather and King Phillip drilled him on the situations up at the mountains.

Apparently, the wild beasts that lurked in Mt. Eternal were much more hostile than usual and would attack for no reason. After Darkov miraculously got through the mountains, he came to a set of stairs that tried to suck him through, not unlike quicksand.

Darkov then had to doge flaming arrows, poisoned darts, poisonous snakes, and rolling boulders. But that is where the standard booby traps stopped. Soon, birds had appeared out of nowhere and started dive-bombing and pecking him. The same birds had also herded him to a particular area that Darkov soon found out why.

He said that a fully-grown male Sowaroc was guarding the tower. After many close calls, he had finally given up and fled. However, it seemed that the seemingly dry ground had turned slippery when he tried to turn back, causing him to fall on his rear many times.

Needless to say, everyone got more than a little discouraged when they heard that a dragon was guarding Princess Aurora's tower, and a Sowaroc no less, so they would only send people up to the mountains for punishment, and none ever came back.

But even though my father and Princess Aurora didn't marry, the alliance between my grandfather's and King Phillip's still existed through the army of soldiers and the chests of treasure King Phillip gave as compensation.

So as time passed, my father got himself another woman: my mother. She died when I was very young, and the only memory I have of her was the day she went missing.

FLASHBACK 

_Young Prince Adrian was walking around aimlessly as his father was in a meeting, he wasn't allowed to ride horses yet, and no one seemed to have the time to play with him. _

_His sparkling gray eyes brightened as they landed on his beloved mother. Adrian didn't even notice his mother's terrified eyes and tear-stained cheeks as he bounded happily right into her warm embrace. He was just delighted that his mother is finally going to play with him. But soon, even he noticed her hiccups and her stifled sobs as she ran, still clutching the little prince to her chest like a lifeline._

"Mama? Why are you crying?" he asked, frowning as his small chubby hands clumsily wiped away the wet rails of tears. He was soon distracted, however, when his mother quickly shut the both of them in a wardrobe.

_Prince Adrian's eyes lit up when he asked excitedly, "Mama! Are we playing hide and seek?!" _

_Queen Margaret's weak smile was unseen in the dark when she heard his question. "Yes, Adrian," she whispered, "We're playing hide and seek so you have to be very quiet, do you understand?"_

_Even though her voice is stronger than before, it still shook. She smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time when she felt Adrian's head nod solemnly._

_In a quiet voice, Queen Margaret started to talk to Adrian in a solemn and serious voice. "Adrian, listen to me. Your father may seem like a great man, but everybody, especially royalty have masks on, and his mask is perfected through the years. You have to be wary around him. I'm not asking you to openly oppose him, but just promise me that you won't follow him blindly and believe everything he says. Make your own decisions and deductions. Please. Promise me, Adrian," she pleaded tearfully at the end. _

_Adrian turned to look at his mother with wide eyes. He didn't like how she was sad. Childish indignity rose inside his chest, and a strong urge to hunt down whoever made his mother sad came over him. But squashing the feeling down since he knew she needed comfort right now, he promised her although he didn't exactly know what she meant. But he made a note to not forget her words no matter what since it obviously meant a lot to his mother. _

_"I promise, Mama," Adrian whispered._

_The mother and son whipped around when the wardrobe was suddenly opened with a bang. Queen Margaret muffled her terrified gasp. _

_Adrian looked at his father in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be in a meeting? And why did he look like that? King Edward's hazel eyes were hardened, and his face was in a stony mask, jaws clenched. He reached out and grabbed Queen Margaret's wrist harshly. _

_"Don't forget your promise, Adrian," the queen whispered desperately to Adrian as she was tugged roughly away. _

_Adrian looked at the departing couple with wide eyes as he gave a jerky and frightened nod. _

_He was surprised and distracted for a moment when a tinkling sound followed his movements. In his breast pocket, there was a necklace. Mama must have given him the necklace when he wasn't paying attention. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Now, I am no fool. When I grew older, and when I finally understood what my mother wanted to tell me and what had probably happened, I was horrified, as my idol had fallen down from his golden pedestal. I was distraught although I didn't mope around for long. I had followed my mother's words and was still the model prince.

I am proud to say that I am one of the finest swordsman in my father's and King Phillip's lands. I have deadly accuracy in archery, and I am also one of the best horsemen I know. I know many languages including Latin, French, German, Roman, Greece, and Celtic. I have ample knowledge in all aspects of the world, traditions, arithmetic, history, myths, war strategy, and more. I also am very talented in dancing, etiquette and-

Oh dear me. I'm boasting, aren't I? Well enough of that.

Have I also mentioned that I am very attractive and that the ladies can't get enough of me?

Ahem. That must have just slipped out.

But there is one aspect of my princely duties that have made my father pull out his hair.

An heir.

But to have an heir, I must have a bride. But I don't want a bride.

It is not like I am not interested in women. I am. It's just that-

I have yet to meet a woman that has caught my interest for more than an hour. There are those who have talked my ear off with shrill giggles so that I had yearned to just stuff my cloak in my ears and flee. There are also the shy and timid ladies that would bore me within the second stammered sentence. The last category of the ladies that bore me are those that is too stupid to keep up with my topic of conversation. Actually there is one last type - The wonderful mixture of the shrill giggles and the intelligence of a duck.

Why of all the animals did I say _duck_?

But anyway, all ducks aside, I forgot yet another type of women - The ones that are after my money, title, and status. I can't believe I had forgotten about those.. _creatures._ They would throw themselves at me and fling flattery and various parts of their bodies at me.

I despise those women the most.

They are never straightforward and always have a secret agenda. Sadly, most of the ladies of the royal court consists of these.. _things_, so you can't really blame me for not choosing a bride.

It may seem silly that I would want someone to love, and not just a bride since love seems to not exist in this time period among royalty. But I don't believe I'm asking for something out of the ordinary. I just want someone who I can easily talk to who is honest, sweet, kind, intelligent-

Oh damn. I _am _asking for perfection.

I think I am beginning to think that my dream woman is not something that will materialize in reality. I just want a wife that I can also easily become friends with as well, and not just an heir-bearing woman. Is that really too much to ask?

**AN. How do you guys like Prince Adrian? Oh, and before you start wondering, Prince Edward has a new wife. I'm going to expand on Adrian's "family life" in the next chapter. **

**But I'm REALLY sorry to all you readers who want Rory and Ken or Asher to be together, but by the time Rory wakes up, Ken and Asher will be _old_. So Ken and Asher is absolutely out of the question. It seems that all my pointing to Ken, Asher, and Rory's relationship is _purely _brother and sister-ish is in vain. Blech. Sorry bout those who got the wrong message. **

**Anyway! Hope you guys like this chapter! I think I liked chapter 5 the best, though. Oh well. Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Adrian1

**AN. Thank you guys SO much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! Every time I get a review, I would just jump out of my chair, and just hop around in pure glee! Of course, it has the side effect of scaring my parents and thinking that I'm insane, but it's all good!! Anyway, I have good news! I think I'm going to try to update once a week from now on. Since I have so much time when I finish all my homework at the library at school without any distractions, I'll have _much _more free time for writing the next chapter without my parents nagging at my back to finish my homework! Isn't that great? You lucky kids.. Ahahaha.. Anyway.. here's Adrian's chapter 2! (Oh yes, by the way, sometimes, the bold and italicize thing doesn't work, so don't mind it when it looks kind of weird.) **

I suppose I should tell you what my life has been like to give you a better picture of my handsome self (snigger). Oh gods, I think I'm starting to sound like my father. I hope not. Anyhow, after my mother had disappeared, my father wasted no time in finding a new wife.

Of course, I had no idea that my father was looking for a wife since I was still in mourning over my mother. I had immerged myself in my studies, determined to make mother proud. So imagine my surprise when a year later, I went to the throne room for the customary morning greetings for my father to find that a strange woman was sitting in _my_ mother's throne, wearing _my _mother's crown, sitting next to my father as if she had every right to be there.

I was so surprised that I had just stared at her dumbly for a few seconds before I noticed my father was calling my name for what seemed to be quite some time. Looking back on it now, I find it quite humorous. The edited and short script of our conversation:

Father: Adrian, this is your new mother and queen.

Me: Umm.. No she's not.

Father: Excuse me?

Me: -blink- (says slowly so that he could understand) Mother died, remember? And this is not she.

Father: I _know _that she died.

Me: Then she's not my mother _or _my queen.

Father: I know that! She's your _new _mother.

Me: Why? Did mother get reincarnated or something?

Father: -grits teeth- I remarried, you dolt.

Me: To Mother's reincarnation?

Father: (almost yelling) I REMARRIED _ANOTHER _WOMAN!!

Me: Oh.

Father: And you have a new brother.

Me: Did Mother get pregnant before she died?

Father: No.

Me: (with wide eyes) Was it _you _who got pregnant, then? (pause) (eyes his stomach dubiously) Funny, I didn't notice..

Father: He's _her _(points wildly at the woman) son! _She's _the one that got pregnant!!

Me: Who's the father?

Father: (yells with angry pink spots on his cheeks) ME!!

Me: Are you sure?

I'm sure you can figure out the rest of the conversation. I admit I was a rather thickheaded, but adorable child. But Queen Isabella (my _new _mother and queen ¡Vsnigger-) detested me. I didn't know if it was because I doubted the child's father or what, but she definitely didn't like me.

Now, I think she doesn't like me because she wants her own son to be the king, and not me, and she hated the sight of me because I was a constant reminder of my father's previous woman/wife. Now that I'm thinking of it, she hated looking me in the eyes because my eyes were the exact replicas of my mother's or so everyone tells me.

Luckily, her son, Prince Cade, is a good lad with a pure and honest heart, if not a little bit gullible at a young age. He is younger than me by six years, and we are still good comrades today although he still can't get over the habit of apologizing on behalf of his mother's sharp and scornful words.

I had always secretly wondered how such a good kid could come out of two horrible people like my father and his mother, but I guess as they say in maths ¡V two negatives make a positive. Two wrongs make a right. How interesting.

My closest friend is a son of a duke, Lord Trent. How he became a friend of mine still remains a mystery to me. We are almost opposites. Where I loved the outdoors, there is nothing Trent likes to do more than to remain in the library on a brilliant, sunny day. Honestly, he can be such a bore. But I can grudgingly see why we still stay close friends. While he is a bit of a bookworm, he has a sharp wit and a sarcastic humor that often gets me through the long, excruciatingly boring meetings that my father insists I come and endure.

The three of us grew up together: Trent taught Cade and me the joy of learning, I taught Trent and Cade the thrill of being outdoors, while Trent and I thoroughly corrupted Cade with ideas of pranks and practical jokes. Good times, good times..

But recently, Queen Isabella had somehow convinced Father to allow Cade to the meetings. I feel sympathetic to Cade, really, I do.. But I can't help but feel amusement and childish satisfaction when I see him squirming in his seat in boredom instead of taunting Trent and I through the windows by making faces at us.

However, lately the topics of the meetings are too close to home in my tastes. My father, Queen Isabella, and the rest of the council are discussing the matters of my bride. Or rather, my father and the council are discussing the matters of my bride since Queen Isabella couldn't care less unless it's some way to make me miserable.

For example, she had summoned the worst women for candidates for my future wife. There was that Princess from some foreign country whose name I can't even pronounce. From the moment she laid her eyes on me, she had immediately clung on to my arm. Everywhere I went, she went, and as I dragged her around the kingdom, she would babble shrilly in my ear. At first, she had attempted to string together broken sentences of English with difficulty. After an hour or so, she had given up and started jabbering in dizzying speeds in her own language. We had tremendous difficulty in trying to get rid of her, seeing how my father eyed her greedily because her kingdom was a vast and rich one. But finally, with help from Trent, we convinced him that she would make a bad queen since she cannot communicate with our people. What was even more difficult was getting the princess to leave. Finally, my father just married her off to some hapless and unfortunate noble, ensuring that our kingdom would at least have an ally with her country. Heavens, that particular.. _creature _was awful.

Another woman Queen Isabella summoned was Princess Bernadette. Alas, there is no way to soften her description, so I'll just say it out right and simply: the woman is a slut. When the royal family was there to meet her and her entourage, we were stunned. She had sashayed into the hall and had given me a coy smile before giving me a low curtsy, deliberately giving me a view. I had stared down at her in shock, but that quickly turned into disgust as I hissed out of the corner of my mouth to Trent to cover Cade's eyes. I still remember clearly young Cade's expression. It was torn between horror, disgust, and rabid fascination. Her scanty, revealing clothing wouldn't have looked out of place on a courtesan, but she was a princess, for Heaven's sake! During her whole visit, she had tried to get into my bed and had attempted to seduce me. After the first week, her eyes started to roam as she successfully stringed along many foolish men although she had never completely given up on me. Trent and I were horrified that she didn't have a limit as long as the men are rich and had status. For heaven's sake, she even attempted to seduce _Cade_! Poor lad, he must have been scarred for life. Luckily, Trent was near at the time, and he had saved him. So it was with great relief when Father himself announced she wouldn't be adequate for a queen. Too true. It might be a bit of a problem if a hoard of abandoned children were discovered to be the results of one of her many flings.

And _so _the list went on for horrible candidates for my princess. There was one that had kept singing and dancing. Nonstop. From the moment she danced out of her carriage, singing a joyous high soprano that was slightly off-key, to when she had waltzed out of our palace, singing a tragic opera. Then there was that one princess that had put on so much rouge and make-up that I couldn't even tell what her natural coloring and real skin looked like. When Trent, Cade, and I saw her from far away, we all thought that she looked beautiful. But as she walked nearer to us, our horror mounted as we resisted the urge to back away or lean back. We were surprised that she wasn't slightly off balanced by all the make-up she had on. There had to be at least three layers of make-up that was as deep as the whites of Queen Isabella's fingernail. The worst thing about it was that like the foreign princess, she insisted on cutting off my arm circulation, and she had the shrillest voice and giggles. She would also sometimes talk baby talk to me. Here's an excerpt from one of our many 'conversations'.

Me: -grimacing- Good morning, Princess Cordelia. ¡Vsmall head dip-

Princess Cordelia: -glomp- OH ADRIAN!! How was widdle Adry's night? I hope it wasn't too lonely without me.

-flutters eyelashes-

Me: -clothes ruffled from the slight breeze her long fake eyelashes had started- No. I was fine. Perfectly fine and content. No, in fact, I was more than fine. I was peachy. Perfectly peachy. ¡Vnods- Absolutely fine and peachy.

Princess Cordelia: -blinks- OH, HOW FUNNY! ¡Vshrill giggle- ¡Vsqueezes tighter on my arm- (coos) Widdle Ardy is _just_ **_so_** funny! -pinches my cheek harder and harder with every word she says-

Me: (under my breath) Glad you think so, Grandma.

Princess Cordelia: What was that?

Me: Nothing.

So I guess you would have gathered by now that being around her was not only bad for my eardrums, but also bad for my arm and my cheeks. Of course, Trent and Cade had laughed cruelly at my rough treatment at first, but after seeing my cheeks red and swollen and equally red and sore arm, they had taken pity on me and had informed me of "urgent, private matters" that needed to be tended to immediately whenever Princess Cordelia was glomping me.

"_Yes, _or _no_?" an impatient voice broke into my thoughts.

Oh crap, I had been drifting off in my thoughts in one of those meetings again.

Blinking slowly, I met the eyes of Advisor Hilton. My gray eyes were cool and collected as they began to casually drift to Trent to get a hint of what I should say.

"PRINCE ADRIAN!" he snapped irritably, "I would appreciate if your attention stayed on me! Now, yes or no?!"

My eyes flickered to Trent so that Hilton couldn't see me as I stalled for more time, "Well," I drawled contemplatively, "That depends,"

Hilton was visibly gritting his teeth in annoyance as he groaned. "A simple agreement to our proposal, or a refusal. That's it. Now _choose." _He said in a clear voice as if speaking to an exceptionally slow child.

That's interesting. He usually only gets to that tone of voice after ten minutes of talking to me and getting nowhere in our conversation. Hmm.. He must have repeated the question for quite some time before I noticed him.

"Now hear me out. Clearly this is a choice that mustn't be hastily decided, am I correct?" I spoke with self-assuredness as I casually sought out Trent again as my eyes made eye contact with the rest of the council. But before my eyes landed on him, Hilton interrupted again.

"Yes, yes," he waved impatiently, "So yes or no?"

I frowned, "Well there surely lots of other options to consider, don't you agree?" I'm just hoping that he'll restate what I'm supposed to be agreeing or refusing to. I remember the first and only time I asked someone to repeat something at the council. After the meeting, Father took me aside and lectured at me for a whole two aggravating and excruciatingly long hours about the importance of staying on top of things and that a proper prince should never have to ask to listen to something for a second time. Needless to say, I was nearly asleep on my feet by the time he was done, and I never dared to ask anyone to repeat a question ever since.

"Yes there are many other options, but since you've nearly rejected them all, this might present to be a possibility," he finally answered.

I contemplated his words thoughtfully. If I rejected the other options, then there is a chance that this one is an adequate decision. My eyes flickered to Tristan to help my decision before landing on Hilton again. I caught a head movement, but I couldn't tell whether it was a vehement nod or a shake of his head.

Taking a deep breath, I stared at him in the eyes, "I accept the proposal."

My heart sank at the reactions.

Hilton gaped at me in disbelief as the other people in the council gawked at me with incredulity with the exception of Trent and Cade who had buried their heads in their hands.

What have I done?

Hilton coughed and clear his throat again as he choked, "I'll see to the preparations,"

And with that, he stumbled out of his chair.

The rest of the people at the council had regained their bearings. I was even more disheartened by the gleeful and triumphant smile that lighted upon Queen Isabella's face the moment the gawking expression left. Most of the other people were staring at me with pitying glances and looked at me if I was to drop dead any minute.

WHAT THE HELL DID I AGREE TO?!

Finally, when the meeting was adjourned, and the other people dispersed, Trent and Cade came upon me with a furious look on their faces and dragged me off.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING?!" Trent roared when we were in an abandoned room. Cade was looking at me with an expression mixed with fear, worry, apprehension, exasperation, and anger.

Not good. Not good at all.

"I didn't know what he was talking about!" I said in my defense with desperation.

Trent glared at me with anger sparking in his amber eyes, "_How _many times did I tell you to _pay attention _to meetings!" he gritted out.

A cold feeling settled over my heart. In his eyes, behind the anger was fear. Fear for me.

"What did I agree to?" I inquired somberly with worry.

Trent started pacing, muttering to himself angrily. I caught some of the words, "damn.. stupid.. idiotic.. imbecile.. don't know _what.. _dolt.."

Somehow I don't think he's very happy with me. I turned to Cade for help.

"You agreed to rescue Princess Aurora from Mount. Eternal."

**AN. So what did you think of the chapter?! -grins- Also, I'm afraid that Adrian will be waking up Rory later. Like.. two or three chapter later. Sorry. I want to give you guys a better idea of his character first before I do anything. I also need to do some other stuff with Cade which I think will happen in the next chapter. Then, the next chapters will be the stuff that happens on his 'mission'. Mwahaha.. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! And in return, I'll probably update next week! ;) **


	9. Adrian2

**AN. -whimper- I'm sorry! I really am! I know I said that I would be able to update once a week, but I had ran into some problems such a small writer's block. Oh yeah. And there was this one instance where I was afraid to touch the keyboard because this spider fell through the cracks of the keyboard. In fact, I don't think even think it came out yet. -looks uneasily at the keyboard- See what I do for you guys? Heh. Anyway, I'm still so very sorry!! Oh.. and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I'm so friggin happy I could dance - only I don't know how, and would probably end up tripping over my own feet. -blinks wildly- Ahem.. Anyway, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! MWAH!!**

I stared at Cade, wide-eyed, mouth agape. I opened my mouth and closed it again when only a croaking sound came out.

Trent paused in his pacing and muttering and gave me another baleful glare. But even Cade didn't miss the underlying worry that had lain behind the exasperated anger.

I swallowed, attempting to put more moisture back into my dry mouth. I heard what Cade said, but I just had to make sure.

"Run that by me one more time?" I requested hoarsely.

Trent whirled around, amber eyes blazing.

Uh-oh.

"He said," he growled dangerously while advancing on me one step at a time, "you _agreed _to rescue Princess Aurora from Mount. Eternal."

Damn Mount. Eternal. Trent is going to kill me first before any dangerous creature or booby trap or any damn Sowarocs does.

I was still looking at Trent warily when suddenly he stopped in front of me and his breaths seemed to calm. Slowly, he reached out with both arms, head lowered, bangs shadowing his eyes. He grasped my shoulders firmly and murmured lowly, "Adrian.."

Maybe he forgave me?

Without warning, he started shaking my shoulders violently, "YOU DAMN STUPID SON OF A-"

Luckily Cade tackled him from behind and forcibly yanked Trent away from me.

Good lad.

I shook my head and staggered a little, feeling a tad disoriented. Okay, _very _disoriented. Losing the fight of balance, I tripped over myself and fell to the cold ground.

After a small wrestle, Cade and Trent collapsed next to me. They were both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths.

I guess Cade's stronger than he looks.

We finally just settled next to each other on the floor, leaning against the stone wall, just sitting there in silence, pondering about what will happen to the three of us because of four little thoughtless words.

When it was barely light enough to see, Trent got up to his feet slowly and offered a hand to Cade and I to get up.

Running a hand through his mussed hair, he gave a defeated sigh, "Adrian, you better not get yourself killed or I'll kill you myself."

I grinned.

He's back.

"Was that a threat on my royal person?" I raised a haughty eyebrow. "You know, I can have your head for that impertinent comment," I looked at Trent coolly.

"Really," he drawled, "Either way, you need to move your royal arse before we're late," he looked pointedly at the setting sun.

I shot him a smirk before following Cade out the door.

**qp qp qp**

Dinner was a tense affair with my father sending me glowering glares between every bite, advisors sending me puzzled and carefully-constructed masks of mournful woe, while Queen Isabella did nothing to conceal her looks of glee, triumph, and disdain between looks of mocking simpering.

"So what are your plans for the trip?" Father asked sharply over a glass of red wine.

I looked over at him with thoughtful eyes, chewing with deliberate slowness, showing none of my panicking and frantic thinking.

"Well," I drawled, pausing to take a sip of the wine to stall, "We planned to-"

"'We'?" he quoted, cutting in with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, your majesty," Trent cut in respectfully, "Prince Adrian requested Prince Cade and I to assist him in making plans for his trip,"

Queen Isabella gave a snort of disdain, "So the perfect prince refuses to lower himself to make plans and has to require.. _assistance_ from my son and the son of a duke. Though I wonder, what kind of heir can't even make a simple plan to cross some mountain and to go to a tower?"

"That's enough, mother," Cade glanced over at her sharply with irritation, "You make it sound like traveling to mount. Eternal is the same as stepping over an anthill when any daft idiot can tell you the journey to Mount. Eternal is one of the most dangerous one any person will ever take. So please, just lay off Adrian for once,"

By the end of Cade's intervention, the whole dining room had gone dead silent and was watching Cade and the queen's reaction with wide eyes.

"All people that are not in the immediate royal family are dismissed," Father said tightly without taking his eyes off Cade.

Meanwhile, Cade had looked slightly less confident than before and was squirming a little under our father's intense stare.

The other people that were sitting at the dining table left reluctantly, including Trent, not wanting to miss the 'excitement'. Pretty soon, it was only Father, Queen Isabella, Cade, and I.

I sighed inwardly when I noticed Queen Isabella's darkening eyes, waiting for an explosion.

She stood up slowly, raising a shaking enraged arm, "You.. you.. you - _fiend!_" she screamed, pointing her trimmed index nail at me before slamming her fist on the dining table, causing many plates and glasses and eating utensils to jump and quiver. "You just think you're so perfect! But you're worse than the devil himself! You corrupt my son and actually have the nerve to use him against me! 'That's enough, mother', indeed! I'll have you know that Cade would have been a better king than you if _he _was the first-born, not you!" she screamed before bursting into loud noisy fake sobs. Father automatically went to comfort her with a guarded and unreadable expression, not saying anything.

Now that's what you call a drama queen.

I remained seemingly unperturbed while I'm a little miffed that Father didn't say anything at all in my defense. Forget that he's supposed to be my _father_, but what the queen just said could be counted as treason.

Meanwhile, Cade fumed in anger both for himself and for my behalf. He visibly grew angrier at every word his mother sobbed until he exploded.

"_Damn it_, mother! It's _me _who's talking, not Adrian! My words, not his! He didn't corrupt me, or even try to. Rather, you're the one who had tried to corrupt me, saying since I was old enough to understand words that Adrian was my enemy and that if it weren't for him I would be the heir to the throne. In fact, if my memory isn't failing me, you had even ranted at me this morning with one of those speeches just this morning! Well here's news for you! I wouldn't _want _to be king even if I _was _first-born, so stop trying to get me to become an enemy against Adrian!" his chest was heaving slightly by the end of his shouting, his icy blue eyes flashing angrily. He stood up abruptly, his chair toppling back unheeded. After sending another glare at his shell-shocked mother, Cade stormed out of the dining hall.

After another moment, I came to a decision in my mind. Coughing a little to get Father's attention, I murmured lowly, "I'll be setting off first thing tomorrow morning," With a dip of my head, I walked off to find Cade.

I had searched his room, the stables, and the fencing area before I found him in one of many towers, gazing off to the distance.

I came up and stood next to him, offering him silent support. He chewed the insides of his cheek and glanced at me with gratefulness reflecting in his now calm unreadable eyes. Cade looked off into the dark, listening to the distant sounds of waves crashing against the rocks.

"You know, I had always wanted a _real _parent to look up to. Someone who would not only listen to me and give me advice, but would be openly affectionate with me in public. Someone who would inspire me to be someone better. Someone that wouldn't just brush me off when I would have a nightmare. Someone that really loves me. I suppose that was the only reason why I hadn't really gone all out against my mother. Somewhere deep inside of me would just hope that someday, she would transform into this amazing parent that I had always wanted. But tonight was the last straw," Cade's soft wistful voice hardened as he whirled to face me, eyes flashing. "Did you hear her? I know that you know that she was already more than sure that you wouldn't survive the 'mission', and then I would succeed the title. She was just so goddamn happy that 'I' would be able to rule when we both know that she would be the one who will be commanding me on how to rule."

I just silently stood there, letting him get the rants out of his chest while still giving him support and sympathy.

Cade's voice drifted off as we both turned to face the window again in the dark, listening to the waves. "Hey," he said suddenly, "don't get yourself killed, okay? I don't want to be the heir,"

My smile was unseen in the dark as I promised, "I _swear_ I won't."

**qp qp qp**

I suppose you think I'm being rather odd in not informing my two best friends about my plans. But I swear it's for the greater good. I know them.

If they knew I was going to set off tomorrow, they'll try to do something ridiculous as to delay the journey or to tie me up and lock me in their rooms to prevent me from making the perilous expedition. The worst-case scenario is if they try to follow me into Mount. Eternal.

We had discovered that there's a spell that only allows one person at a time with the intention of saving Princess Aurora on the mountain. The spell will only allow the first person that had crossed some invisible line to cross safely while flinging the rest of the people violently into trees, often causing serious injuries.

I couldn't risk them following me and to end up crumpled under some random tree. That's why I chose not to tell them.

I had gotten up at 4 o'clock in the morning. I had packed light with only the necessary items for the trip. Many people may think that I'm a pampered prince who knows nothing about surviving in the wild, but I had a wonderful tutor who had taught me in aspects. He had taught me the art of the sword, how to use bow and arrows, daggers, rapiers, and more weapons. Surprisingly, he was also the one who had taught me in history, arithmetic, myths, geography, etc. The reason it was surprising was because he was a knight, and most knights don't bother with books, much like his best friend. Anyway, he had sent me out in the woods for a week with nothing but my horse, sword, dagger, and a thin blanket. Needless to say, I had learned more in that one week than 2 years with my father.

For some reason, my father never liked my tutor or his best friend, and the feeling is completely mutual. My tutor and his friend were two of the army of knights King Phillip had sent as compensation. But even through his dislike, my father couldn't deny their skill as knights, and had Sir Kenneth, or Sir Ken, be my tutor. Sir Asher had often helped in the fighting areas.

Slinging over my knapsack over Cassius, my white stallion, I walked him out of the stable, and towards the front gates. The air was crisp, fresh, and bloody cold, causing my eyes to tear up. It was still fairly dark, only a little light from the sun was shed from behind the clouds.

Finally, I reached the gates where the sleeping guards were standing. I have always marveled at their ability to sleep even while standing, and so didn't even bother to wake them up. I mounted Cassius, and I got him to go with a slow trot. I don't want Cassius to collapse of exhaustion half way through.

Speaking of which, isn't Cassius a nice name? I named him myself, and it even has a meaning. Latin, too. It means 'vain', which is completely true. Cassius was also one of the two main protagonists against Julius Caesar. See, I even give you a short history lesson on a name!!

Contrary to what many people might think, I'm not the daft idiot that I was when I was younger. Sure, I have my moments, but doesn't everyone? I admit, that that moment when I agreed to something I don't know about wasn't my best, but I have my moments of ingenuity. The instances of when I daydream during the meetings happen often, and most of the time, my guesswork turns out for the better.

Actually, I daydream quite a lot. And I suppose that would explain why I'm now lost and is riding in circles.

Oh damn. Not even an hour away from the castle and I'm already lost. I fumbled around in the knapsack for my compass and map although I doubt they would help much. I can just hear Trent now if he was here.

Hold on.

I paused in my rifling and looked up. I was sure I heard Trent and Cade's sniggers.

I looked around, trying in vain to look through the lightening woods. I shrugged and turned back to my knapsack.

"It's this way, idiot,"

I looked up sharply.

There they were, Trent and Cade on their horses in front of me, about 5 yards away, eyes twinkling with barely-suppressed mirth.

I gaped.

They waved jauntily back at me with a smirk.

"H-h-how- What- When-..?" I stammered with disbelief.

"How did we know? What are we doing here? When did we start following you?" Cade smirked cockily. I guess the damn kid has been around me too much.

"We overheard some servants talking about your journey. We're here to make sure you don't get yourself killed or lost. And we were following you ever since you went to the stables." Trent grinned, answering my questions in quick succession.

"You can't- The spell-" I tried to make them go back. Geez, aren't I eloquent this morning?

"Yes we can. Our intention of going up to Mount. Eternal is to make sure you don't get yourself killed, not rescuing the Princess." Trent cut in promptly with a smug smile.

"But you can't be sure-" I tried again.

"We won't know if we don't try," Cade interrupted with a cheeky grin.

"ARGHH!!" I growled in frustration. "I won't risk it! As prince, I demand that you two go back to the castle at once!" I scowled, bringing out the prince stature out for the first time.

"Oh?" Trent asked, unconcerned, raising a lazy eyebrow.

"As second-born to the king, I officially denigrate the order," Cade announced imperiously, eyes glinting wickedly.

"As heir to the throne, I officially override the statement," I narrowed my eyes.

"You and what army?" Trent looked around deliberately, eyes shining mischievously.

I groaned. Of course. The only reason they didn't confront me at the gates was because if I saw them then, I would have ordered the guards to take them back to the castle and to chain them to the dungeons to prevent them from following me.

I gave a defeated sigh before protesting half-heartedly, "This isn't fair. Two against one."

The two sniggered before calling out, "So what the hell are you waiting for, a bloody invite?"

I glared at them before reluctantly nudging Cassius towards them. I looked at them. I sighed, "I still don't know why you two are here. I was perfectly well," I said unconvincingly.

Trent snorted, "Yeah, and was that before or after you decided to walk in circles?"

I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Real mature, Adrian," Cade smirked, "And besides, if you die, we die also. That way, my mother won't get the satisfaction of me succeeding the title," he raised his eyebrows at me, hiding his smile as he flicked off a piece invisible flint from his green tunic.

I rolled my eyes before I completely gave in, "Okay, _fine._ But you better not leave me alone with the Sowaroc when we get there,"

They exchanged looks and coughed, "Right," before laughing at my scowl.

And so we set off towards the dreaded Mount. Eternal although it isn't so dreaded now that I have them riding next to me, laughing at me.

**AN. Heh. You likey? I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. I sometimes have troubles writing the endings for stuff. I also hope that the POV isn't too weird. This is actually the first time I wrote a guy's first person POV, so this is a totally new thing for me. Haha.. I also feel like humming "It's a Small World". How'd you like that Ken and Asher were Adrian's tutors?? Don't worry, they're not dead. I said 'was' because they're not his tutors any more. I just couldn't help putting that in. Besides, I need them nearby when Rory comes back so she can tackle them. Heh heh.. Don't forget to review!! OH!! And that brings me to the next point.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! I've actually gotten some new reviewers!!! Me so happy!! Of course, I still love the people who keep reviewing.. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! Hm.. I'm not sure if I should do the review response thingy because isn't that against the ff rules?? Maybe I'll do that when I'm done with the stories.. -blinks- Um.. OKAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! Don't forget to review!!__**


	10. I'm SO sorry, Please don't kill me!

I'm so sorry, but this is not an update.

First of all, I'd like to admit that I was being kind of lazy. Okay, I was _very _lazy. But I would also like to say that I was getting along pretty well until yesterday. It still makes me want to cry when I think of it.

Okay, I save all my written stuff, including Sleeping Beauty in that one disk. However, yesterday, when I wanted to write some more, I couldn't open the floppy disk and there was a pop up window that told me that I had to format the disk. I thought it was pretty weird since I had been using that disk for more than a year, and it had never done that before. So I went to My Computers to format it. And that's where the problem begins.

I can't get to my floppy disk without formatting it. But I can't format it without deleting all the stuff in my disk. I was in _quite _a dilemma. But then I soon realize it didn't matter anyway. Somehow, although it wanted me to format my disk, I _can't _format my disk. So the chapter is in the disk, but I just can't access it.

So I threw my disk away in disgust.

That is… after I threw it at the wall multiple times and stamped on it and broke it in half.

Grr.. I'm **_SO, SO, SO_** incredibly sorry!!! I promise that from now on, I will save my stuff in three different disks in case this ever happens again. Again, I'm SO sorry. Dang it, and I had some other stories I had been working on. Sigh. This is so screwed up.

But despite my.. situation.. I'd like to thank all my old and new reviewers although every time I read one of your reviews, I want to cry because I don't think I deserve all you awesome people's reviews. I just simply adore all of you!! So again, I'm so incredibly sorry about this. –bangs head on keyboard-

Okay.. until next time.. I hope..


End file.
